Aftermath
by DeluluandOroro Platoon
Summary: Why can't England remember what happened last night? How did he end up on the couch? How come there are bottles of alchohol on the floor? And most importantly, why is Russia watching him? Find out what happens and MORE! Ororo and Delulu


England opened his eyes slowly—ugh, had light ever hurt this much before? He tried to sit up, his body feeling as if it had been crushed underneath a double-decker bus. The world around him was in a blur, and smelled vaguely of…alcohol? As his vision began to come into view, he noticed the large figure standing over him. Was the person someone he knew…? He realized that one particular alcohol scent stood out more than the rest: vodka.

"Oh, you are awake, da?"

England screamed at the top of his lungs before finding himself falling off the edge of the couch. Why was he sleeping on the couch? And why was Russia here? England groaned, his head felt as though it would explode. "What the bloody hell are _you _doing here?"

Russia just went on smiling. "You invited us, England."

"Wait, wh-what? _Us?_" England was trying to remember what had happened the night before, but couldn't. That plus the splitting headache could only mean thing: England had gotten terribly drunk and blacked out. _Ugh, I really shouldn't have done that…somebody could have taken _advantage _of me…_ The first person who popped into England's mind was, of course, France. England shivered at the thought. _Oh God, please say that didn't happen…_ England then dropped his gaze from Russia's still smiling face to where he had been sleeping on the couch. England's jaw dropped.

America was sound asleep, right next to where England had originally been.

England felt his eye twitching at the mere thought of what could have happened. Looking around the room, America wasn't the only one out cold. Germany was snoozing on the floor with Italy's head on his stomach, looking rather peaceful. Canada had his head on the table, dozens half-finished drinks laid out in front of him. Kumajirou was prodding Canada's leg, looking both worried and amused. China and Japan were sitting with their backs against the wall, with many bottles of sake strewn around them. China had a funnel in one hand, and the other arm was slung over Japan's shoulders. Clearly, China had been forcing Japan to drink much more than he wanted to. As for France…he was hanging half-way out of a window, his usually well-kept hair in a tangled mess.

In slow motion, England turned his head back to Russia, who was still smiling. "R-Russia…wh-what exactly happened here?"

Russia opened his mouth to say something, and then stopped. He had a slightly puzzled look on his face, as if deep in thought, and then let out a small "Ah!" Russia turned back to England. "You called me up and invited me over here, saying that France and America were already there. I got here, and you were already drunk, along with France, da. America and China were forcing drinks down Japan's throat, and that guy over there," Russia indicated to Canada, who was snoring lightly, "was making all of these really odd concoctions and drinking them. Italy and Germany came over with everyone else."

England's jaw dropped. "W-wait, 'everyone else'?"

Russia smiled. "Da, I think you were already drunk when you made the phone calls. Let's see, there was Prussia, Austria, Hungary (she was a scary drunk), Ukraine…the list goes on."

There was a silence in the air for a second, and England decided that he had too much of a hangover to deal with getting France out of the window. He jumped when China suddenly called out, "Qing aru!"

England covered his ears in pain. "P-please, don't shout…that hurts…"

China looked over to Japan, smiling a little. "Hehe, he's still out cold, aru…" He suddenly stopped laughing, dropping the funnel and putting a hand over his mouth. Only clouds of dust remained after China had zoomed off to find the nearest bathroom. Japan had been knocked out of his sitting position by China's sudden burst of speed, now curled up on the floor and muttering in Japanese.

A loud thud was heard from over by the table, and England quickly turned his head. Canada had fallen out of his chair and was sprawled on the floor, with Kumajirou poking at his forehead. "Oh my God, my head…" Canada groaned, sitting up. He rubbed his forehead, and Kumajirou crawled into his lap.

England looked over at Canada, for once glad that he was noticeable. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Canada adjusted his crooked glasses. "Well, let's see…ah, America got _really _drunk…and, eh, I guess you were…flirting with him…?"

England's face went pale.

"Yeah, you were flirting with him. He flirted right back, too! It was pretty funny."

England's eye started twitching again. _What the bloody hell happened with me and America? _He thought. He walked over to Canada and took a hold of his shoulders. "And then what? What happened _next_?" he shouted, shaking Canada's shoulders.

Canada's face was turning slightly green. "Please don't shake me…I don't feel too good…" He ran off to follow China's route to the nearest bathroom, leaving Kumajirou on the floor. England watched him leave, dumbfounded.

Russia was still standing and smiling, and it was clear that he found England's psychological torture highly amusing. England turned on him, his legs shaking in nervousness. "Y-you remember what happened…d-don't you…?"

Russia's smile broadened, and much to England's horror, his dark aura was growing. "Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't. But you wouldn't know whether to trust me or not, da?"

England backed up a few steps. "Th-then, i-if nobody remembers…who should…?"

"Just ask America, da."

England almost fell over at Russia's statement, as if he had crashed into a brick wall. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I DO THAT?"

Russia's dark aura seemed to cover the entire room. "If he was with you the entire time, then there should be no reason he can't remember, da?"

Before England could retort to this comment, Germany groaned and started to sit up. "Ugh, what the…why is Italy's head on me…?"

Italy stirred, and reached up to put his arms around Germany's waist. "Please don't move, ve~. Just stay still."

Germany's face went bright red as he tried to look for words, but they all died in his throat.

"Pillow…"

Germany breathed a sigh of relief at this. "Just talking in his sleep. I'll have to bring him home soon." He started to sit up again, but Italy tightened his grip around him.

"Pillows don't move, ve~."

England was watching the scene with a rather confused look, while Russia continued smiling, almost all traces of his dark aura gone. England turned to look at the still sleeping America. His hair had been ruffled, and his glasses were slightly askew. Somehow, it was rather cute…

England mentally slapped himself in the face. _No, I can't allow myself to think like that! _He jumped back when America's eyes started to flutter open, and attempted to hide the blush that had crept onto his face. America smiled a bit when he saw England's face. "Dude, just how much did I drink last night?"

England chuckled a little, and then felt the presence of Russia behind him. "You remember what happened last night, da?" Russia asked America, his dark aura coming back.

America yelped and jumped over the back of the couch, peering over the top to look at Russia. "Don't SCARE me like that so early in the morning!"

Russia kept on smiling, although it was clear to see that the dark energy was getting larger. "Why don't you tell forgetful England what happened, da?"

"Fine, FINE!" America shouted, mostly in fear. He put on a look of concentration. And then his face went pale. And then red. "Ah…England, I think we…"

England's face was blank. _Oh no. Oh no. OH GOD NO!_

"…kissed."

There was a moment of complete silence throughout the room.

England sighed. "Oh, thank God."

America grabbed him by the collar of England's shirt. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'THANK GOD'? WE KISSED, DAMMIT! SO WHY ARE YOU SO GRATEFUL, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD?"

This went on for a little while longer; England trying to explain that he was really glad that something _terrible _hadn't happened, and America trying to throttle England. By the time Japan had finally awoke, China and Canada had returned from the restroom, and Russia was watching the entire scene with thorough amusement.

France raised his head slightly from where he was at the window. "You know, last night I had the strangest—GAH!" There was a thud heard as France fell out of the window.

More silence fell over the room before England said, "Don't get your hopes up. This is only the first floor."


End file.
